firefandomcom-20200223-history
Brantford Fire Department
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1 - 60 Clarence Street' Built 2000 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/31426223868/ Pumper Rescue 911] - 2015 Spartan Metro Star ELFD / Smeal (1250/540/30A) (SO#4419) (OLP#CY9 818) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/45139471162 Tanker 914] - 2010 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (390/2500) (OLP#526 9YV) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/26766167217/ Aerial 917] - 2006 Ferrara Altair / Smeal (1500/265/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#603170) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/43374872920 Command/Squad 3] - 2010 Dodge Sprinter (OLP#AN 52975) :Boat 1 - 2014 14' Zodiac inflatable 'Fire Station 2 - 311 St. Paul Avenue' Built 1960 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/45250096202/ Pumper Rescue 921] - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Crimson (1050/525) (SN#08066-01) :Spare Pumper - 1997 Freightliner FL 80 / Dependable (815/525) 'Fire Station 3 - 7 Lynden Road' Built 1976 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/45139471382 Pumper Rescue 932] - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / Seagrave (1050/485) (SN#3128) (OLP#689 5RH) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/30360027767/ Quint 933] - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/55' rear-mount) (SO#3532 / SN#801080) :Emergency Command Trailer 'Fire Station 4 - 400 Colborne Street West' Built 2005 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/45139470872 Pumper Rescue 941] - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Crimson (1050/525) (SN#08066-02) (OLP#699 3XL) :[http://www.brantfordfire.ca/SiteCollectionImages/pumper11.jpg Pumper 11] - 2011 Chevrolet Silverado brush tender :Boat 2 - 2014 Zodiac 14 foot On Order Tenders for a new rescue pumper were awarded to Safetek Group, meaning the 2019 truck will be built by Smeal or Spartan ERV. Retired Apparatus :1997 Freightliner FL 80 / Dependable pumper/rescue (1050/600) (SN#PR-289-5000-2250-97) (Ex-Pumper Rescue 1) :1997 Ford E-350 / Dependable light rescue/command :1994 Freightliner FL 80 / Dependable / 1974 King platform (1050/380/65' Snorkel) (SN#P259-1050-94) (Ex-Snorkel 10) :1991 Spartan Gladiator LFD SC / Dependable pumper (1050/500) (SN#P249-1500-91) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Berthier-sur-Mer) :1981 Mack MR688P / 1989 Almonte refurb pumper (1050/500) (SN#3566) (Sold to Limerick Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1988 International S1900 / Dependable pumper (1050/500) (SN#P210-1050-88) :1986 Duplex / Thibault quint (1050/300/100 1050/300/100') (SN#T86-141) :1981 Ford L-900 / King pumper (1050/800) (#810030) (Sold to Somerville Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1979 Ford C / King pumper (840/500) (SN#79004) (Sold to Somerville Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1977 Dodge Power Wagon / King mini-pumper (250/200) (SN#76042) :1970 Ford C-900 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#70007) (Sold to Kirkland Lake Fire Department) :1965 King-Seagrave 800-KB-1050 pumper (1050/500) (SN#64085) :1961 King-Seagrave 531KA aerial (-/-/100') (SN#M7085) (Sold privately) :1959 King pumper (1050/200) :1949 Bickle pumper (625/200) (Owned privately) Future Plans Brantford City Council approved a $2.2 million plan which will see the construction of a new Station 2 on the site of a former school at 21 Fairview Drive. This new location will facilitate faster response times to the northwest portion of the city, which has seen the fastest residential and industrial growth.No. 2 fire station to be moved. Brantford Expositor, May 23, 2017. Accessed May 26, 2017 from http://www.brantfordexpositor.ca/2017/05/23/no-2-fire-station-to-be-moved Construction tenders were called in August 2019. External Links Brantford Fire Department Station Map References category:Brant County Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus